


Friends Help Friends: The Details

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [2]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Alone, F/M, Friend Cameos - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), No shame, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, also Im on my period, and single, s/i for me cause I'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Lance and Rachel enjoy their first date.A continuation of 80sGayTrashGoblin's gift fic for me
Relationships: Allura/Original Female Character(s), Lance/Original Female Character(s), some mentions of Keith/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Friends Help Friends: The Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends Help Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019523) by [80sGayTrashGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin). 



> Gob, I literally cry over your fic on the daily I love it so much.
> 
> Please read Gob's fic "Friends Help Friends" before reading this or else it won't make sense. Thanks!
> 
> ***CJ = Goblin (Sorry about the inconsistency)***

“Well, I think I should know your name, sweetheart.”

“It’s Rachel.”

Lance smiled bigger. “Rachel, huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Rachel blushed wildly and almost choked on her lemonade, which was almost gone now. She had a habit of sipping liquids that were in front of her when she was nervous.

After squealing inwardly, she cleared her throat. “I would ask you yours, but I already know who you are.” She said straightforwardly, not really thinking.

Lance laughed again. “Yeah? So you’ve heard about me?” he asked, intrigued. Rachel gulped. She sounded like some kind of obsessive freak. Her face grew even redder. “W-Well, y-yeah!” she stuttered. “E-Everyone on Planet Arus knows about the Voltron Force! We…a-appreciate the work that you do.”

Lance just sighed happily and rested his head in his hand, looking at the woman from across the table from him fondly. The said woman caught him staring at her and held up her menu. Any redder and her face would explode. “Um, s-so what’s…g-good here?” she asked trying to change the subject and to calm herself down.

Lance could sense that she was uncomfortable, and he instantly figured out why. “Hey…” he said gently. “Are you alright?” Rachel yelped. Lance cocked his head. “Is this about the beach thing?” he asked still in his gentle voice. Rachel slowly put her menu down. “Um…”

She really didn’t want to relive that day.

**_~ Two Weeks Ago ~_ **

“Why did you bring me here?!” Rachel asked her roommate, CJ. She looked down at the ensemble she was wearing. “Why do you have a boombox? And why am I wearing pink…and fake pearls?”

CJ was texting whoever she was always texting. “You look good. Not sure why you’re complaining.” She responded, not looking up from her phone.

“Are you gonna tell me why—” She started to ask when CJ cut her off. “Look! It’s the Voltron Force!” She followed CJ’s finger to a group of 20 year olds and a child walking along the beach. Rachel’s eyes widened and her face reddened as she saw the pilot of the Red Lion slink by with his hands in his pockets, talking to his commander. His eyes briefly met hers and he gave her a small smile, to which she bashfully looked away.

“There’s your boy.” CJ said, leaning into Rachel. Rachel pushed her back with her elbow. “Shut up! It’s…just a stupid crush.” She said defensively. “Besides, he’s way out of my league.”

“Honey, leagues are just put in place by society as an excuse to keep up appearances.” CJ said knowledgeably. Rachel simply stared at her as CJ sipped on her smoothie dramatically.

CJ then looked Allura with a smirk. She winked and nodded back. Operation Get Together was a go for launch.

“Do you want to get his attention?” CJ asked her. Rachel made a face at her. “What are you planning? Is that why I’m wearing this hideous outfit?” Shit. She figured it out. CJ sighed. “Do you want to die alone or not?”

“No.”

“Then you should at least hear me out.”

Rachel pouted. “Fine.”

“Good. Here.” CJ got out a pair of fans from…somewhere on her person. She pushed them into her hands. “What the—”

“Okay, when I tell you to, dance. Body roll, drop it like it’s hot, whatever. Just dance.” CJ said. She got out the boombox and put it in the sand.

Rachel frowned. “What?! I am not gonna slut drop it for some guy I’ve never talked to.” She protested. CJ shook her head. “Not with that attitude! Besides, what’s the worst he could do?”

“Laugh at me, call me a freak, and never want to speak to me ever?”

“Oh, just follow my lead!”

CJ ran around the group and dove into a nearby bush. Allura looked at her and nodded. Phase 1 was a go.

Allura walked over and stood by Lance who was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen behind him. Rachel just stood there like a fool with fans in her hands.

The boombox next to her suddenly came on, making her jump slightly. _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley played as loud as it could, grabbing the attention of the pilots.

Rachel’s face went bright red as she glanced over at CJ, who as giving her a thumbs up. Allura whispered something to Keith and the 4 walked away, leaving Lance staring at the petite brunette.

“Dance, dammit!” CJ mouthed to Rachel. Rachel obeyed, dancing around like a complete lunatic. She danced around, breaking the fake pearl necklaces she was wearing from slut dropping and twerking. She noticed that he was staring at her, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Lance just cocked his head to the side, oddly mesmerized by this colorful girl.

~

It was an embarrassing day to say the least. Rachel gulped as she lowered her menu down and set it on the table. “M-Maybe. I just…I _really_ shouldn’t have listened to my roommate.”

Lance smiled. “Nah. It’s fine. I’ll be honest, sweetheart, I found it oddly…arousing. You really mastered the slut drop.” His face went a little red.

Rachel’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red again. “R-Really?” She said. Lance chuckled. “Well, I was pretty confused at first, but…then I found it pretty funny. Then I realized how cute you were. So, relax. You didn’t scare me away.” He sat up in his seat again. 

Rachel finally relaxed and smiled for the first time that night. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

~

“Do you want to try my spaghetti?”

“Bold of you to order spaghetti on the first date.”

“I was kind of hoping for a Lady and the Tramp scenario.”

“Hahaha! Oh, you’re sneaky.”

The date was going surprisingly well. Rachel hadn’t felt so connected to someone in a long time. Lance made her genuinely laugh and smile, something that no man had really ever done with her.

Lance, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Lance wasn’t much for commitment as he was a one night stand man. But the girl sitting in front of him, eating her chicken piccata as daintily as she could, was suddenly changing all of that.

“Would you all like to see the dessert menu?” The waitress asked after the two finished their meals.

“YES PLEASE.” Lance said intensely.

Rachel giggled. “Do you like dessert?” she asked. Lance blushed. “Y-Yeah. I do.” Rachel put her elbows on the table, folded her fingers together and rested her chin on them. “That’s really cute.” She said, smiling at him.

Lance smiled. “Yeah?” he asked. “Most people don’t like my sweet tooth. They think it's unhealthy and whatever.” Rachel cocked her head. “Aw. I think it’s sweet, pun intended.” That made Lance laugh. _I think I love her._ He thought to himself.

~

The two were happy and full of Italian food (and super triple deluxe hot fudge sundae if you’re Lance) and were now walking around the castle gardens. It was an idea brought up by Lance, as he _really_ didn't want to see the night end.

Lance kept Rachel laughing and smiling with his anecdotes and stupid jokes, and Rachel kept Lance intrigued with her stories about her family and her life.

As they were walking, Lance plucked a white lily and put it behind Rachel’s ear. His fingers were soft and gentle. “It’s beautiful…like you, Rachel.” He said, using the pickup line his best friend used on his girlfriend, Ruby.

Rachel’s face grew red as she smiled up at him, the stars sparkling in her eyes. They kept walking, and Rachel’s hand found his. Lance gasped quietly as her little, slender fingers intertwined with his larger ones. The two walked in blissful silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually, they reached the door to the side of the castle, and Lance turned toward her. He was at a lost for words as he towered over her, something that was very unusual for him. “So, uh…I was wondering…I mean I—” he wasn’t sure what to say.

Rachel just smiled up at him. He grabbed her hands.

“I like you.” He confessed softly. He paused for a moment. “Do you…like me?”

“Yes.” Rachel answered immediately.

Lance smiled, satisfied with her answer. He then leaned closer to her face. “Do you…wanna…” he muttered.

“Yes.” She said immediately again. His lips then met hers. She kissed back immediately. She hummed in pleasure as the two's kiss became more and more passionate. After a while, Lance then lifted Rachel up bridal style and walked into the castle.

~

“What the fuck?” Keith asked the next morning.

Lance frowned at him. “What?!” he asked offended. He then smirked. “Are you jealous?”

Keith rubbed his eyes in exasperation. “No? I have a girlfriend! I just…mean…” He looked at CJ sipping her smoothie with her arm around Allura and back at the new couple. He didn’t have anything else to say, so he just sipped his coffee loudly.

Hunk pointed to the oversized shirt Rachel was wearing. “Hey Lance, isn’t that our old Galaxy Garrison gym shirt?” he asked. Lance looked down at what his girlfriend was wearing. He blushed slightly. “It is.” He said, smiling. He kissed her temple. “It does look more beautiful on her, although not as beautiful as last night when she was wearing noth—"

The other pilots groaned in disgust.

“Not in front of my hashbrowns, please!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Ew, okay. I’m out of here.” Pidge said, backflipping off the island…somehow. He then waddled out. “Nice to meet you, Rachel!” he called out.

Keith smirked. “Remember that time in conditioning when General Watterson told you to go run 10 laps around the campus, but then you went back to the barracks and watched Gilmore Girls?”

“ShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Lance shushed dramatically, glaring at him. “Why the hell would you bring that up in front of her?!” CJ was cackling in the corner.

“That’s revenge for all of that noise you guys were making last night.”

“You really _are_ Mr. Too High Strung.”

Rachel hugged her boyfriend. “It’s okay. I think it’s cute that he watches Gilmore Girls.” Rachel said looking up at him. Lance smiled back down at her.

Keith sighed and rubbed his temples. "That...wasn't the take away." he muttered to himself.

~

After a great breakfast from Hunk, CJ and Rachel were getting ready to leave. Allura and CJ had yet to come up for air from their make out session in front of CJ’s car, giving Lance and Rachel some time.

Lance grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. “I had a great time with you. Do…you want to see me again?” he asked, unusually bashfully.

Rachel smirked. “Mmm…I don’t know…” she said coyly. “I think I need another kiss in order to make an informed decision.” Lance giggled and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. “Take care, Doll. I’ll see you later.” He said to her.

“Okay, lovebirds!” CJ called out to Rachel impatiently. "Bye." she whispered to Lance. She walked over to where CJ was, with her arm still around Allura. “Bold of you to be impatient with me, when you decided to have a spontaneous make out session with your girlfriend.” Rachel quipped.

CJ sputtered as Allura giggled. “Oh, just get your ass in the car!” Rachel smiled as she got in the passenger’s seat, smiling dreamily out the window at her new boyfriend as he smiled and waved at her.

She waved back at him. _Thanks, CJ_. Rachel thought to herself.


End file.
